Disney+
Disney+ (pronounced Disney Plus) is an upcoming over-the-top subscription video on-demand service produced by the Walt Disney Company and set to be launched in November 12, 2019. Heading the new service will be Agnes Chu, Sean Bailey, Tendo Nagendo, Sam Dickerman, and Louie Provost. It will be focused on film and television content from Walt Disney Studios and Walt Disney Television. Original films and television series based on new and existing properties are also planned, including content from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, National Geographic, and 20th Century Fox. There will be no R-rated films or TV-MA television series. Newer R-rated films and TV-MA series will go to Hulu or Netflix. The service will compete with other video streaming subscription services such as Netflix and Amazon Prime Video, and will complement Hulu, in which Disney has a majority ownership stake. Magic Camp, Noelle, The Sword in the Stone, and Lady and the Tramp will be released straight to Disney+. On the TV side, Disney+ will produce a documentary series called Ink & Paint, a High School Musical TV series, a Monsters, Inc. animated series, a Canterlot High animated series, a Star Wars TV series called The Mandalorian, a Muppets TV series, and a Marvel Studios TV series. History In August 2016, Disney acquired a minority stake in BAMTech (a spin-out of MLB Advanced Media's streaming technology business) for $1 billion, with an option to acquire a majority stake in the future. Following the purchase, ESPN announced plans for an "exploratory over-the-top project" based on its technology (ESPN+) to supplant its existing linear television services. On August 8, 2017, Disney invoked its option to acquire a controlling stake in BAMTech for $1.58 billion, increasing its stake to 75%. Alongside the acquisition, the company also announced plans for a second, Disney-branded direct-to-consumer service drawing from its entertainment content, which would launch after the company ends its existing distribution agreement with Netflix in 2019 In December 2017, Disney announced its intent to acquire key entertainment assets from 21st Century Fox. The acquisition, intended to bolster Disney's content portfolio for its streaming products, closed on March 20, 2019. In January 2018, it was reported that former Apple and Samsung executive Kevin Swint had been appointed senior vice president and general manager of the new service reporting to BAMTech's CEO. In June 2018, former Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures marketing president Ricky Strauss was named president of content and marketing for the service. On November 8, 2018, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced that the service would be named Disney+, and that the company was targeting a launch in late 2019. A September launch was reportedly planned, but on April 11, 2019, Disney announced that Disney+ would launch on November 12, 2019; Disney stated that it planned to roll the service out worldwide over the next two years, targeting Canada, Western Europe and Asia-Pacific countries by late 2019 and early 2020, and Eastern Europe and Latin America by the end of 2020. The timing of international launches is subject to the acquisition or expiration of existing streaming rights deals for Disney content. Disney+ in April 2019 signed Supper Club nonfiction production company, consisting of producer trio Brian McGinn, David Gelb and Jason Sterman, to a two-year deal for the service and other platforms. Supper Club was in progress on two programs for the service, Marvel’s 616 (working title) with Marvel New Media and the wildlife conservation-themed Earthkeepers (working title). Content The service will be built around content from Disney's main entertainment studios, including Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, and National Geographic. The service will operate alongside Hulu—an existing over-the-top service in which Disney holds a majority ownership following its Fox purchase. Bob Iger stated that Disney+ would be focused specifically on family-oriented entertainment (not carrying any R or TV-MA-rated content), and that Hulu would remain oriented towards general entertainment. It is expected that Disney+ will have approximately 7,000 television episodes and 500 films, including content from Disney, Pixar, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm, and National Geographic, as well as Disney Channel shows and family-friendly films and television shows from 20th Century Fox and ABC Studios. New releases from 20th Century Fox will not immediately be available on either Disney+ or Hulu, as Fox has an output deal with HBO until 2022. Captain Marvel will be the first theatrically-released Disney film to stream exclusively on Disney+. Bob Iger said that Disney+ will eventually host the entire Disney film library, including films currently in the "Disney Vault." The service will also hold exclusive streaming rights to The Simpsons, with all thirty seasons of the series available on launch. In addition, they will also hold streaming rights to Kim Possible, with all sixteen seasons of the series available on launch. It was initially unclear whether the first six films of the Star Wars franchise would be available at the service's launch, as Turner Broadcasting held streaming rights through 2024 as part of its cable rights to the franchise, but on April 11, 2019, it was announced that the films would be available on launch along with The Force Awakens and Rogue One. Original series based on Marvel properties and Star Wars are being produced, with the former including five new Marvel Cinematic Universe spin-off series involving the characters of Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Loki, Scarlet Witch and Vision, and a What If animated series, and the latter including The Mandalorian, a television series set between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, a spin-off series focused on Cassian Andor from Rogue One, and a seventh season of the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The service's initial original content goal was planned to include four to five original films and five television shows with budgets from $25–100 million. In January 2019, it was reported that Disney will spend up to $500 million in original content for the service. The Mandalorian alone is expected to cost $100 million. There will also be a behind-the-scenes documentary series focusing on Disney studios, with plans for one following the production of Frozen 2. In January 2019, Disney+ ordered Diary of a Female President from CBS Television Studios, its first series from an outside production company. Original scripted content Original series based on Marvel properties and Star Wars are being produced, with the former including five new Marvel Cinematic Universe spin-off series involving the characters of Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Loki, Scarlet Witch and Vision, and a What If animated series,353637 and the latter including The Mandalorian, a television series set between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, a spin-off series focused on Cassian Andor from Rogue One, and a seventh season of the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars.3839 The service's initial original content goal was planned to include four to five original films and five television shows with budgets from $25–100 million.21 In January 2019, it was reported that Disney will spend up to $500 million in original content for the service.40 The Mandalorian alone is expected to cost $100 million.41 In January 2019, Disney+ ordered Diary of a Female President from CBS Television Studios, its first series from an outside production company.42 A television series remake of the film High Fidelity was initially announced for Disney+, but it was revealed in April 2019 that the project had been shifted to Hulu.43 Original non-fiction content Disney also plans original non-fiction content for the service, aiming to "find the ethos of Disney in everyday stories, inspiring hope and sparking the curiosity of audiences of all ages". Some of these series will have ties to Disney properties, including behind-the-scenes documentary miniseries focusing on Disney studios (such as one following the production of Frozen 2),35 the Disney-themed reality cooking competition Be Our Chef, Cinema Relics (a documentary series showcasing iconic costume and props from Disney films), Marvel's Hero Project (a series that will showcase "inspiring kids that have dedicated their lives to selfless acts of bravery and kindness"), and a Leslie Iwerks-directed documentary series chronicling the history and work of Walt Disney Imagineering.4445 National Geographic is also producing Magic of the Animal Kingdom (a docuseries following the animal caretakers of Disney's Animal Kingdom and Epcot's aquarium) and The World According to Jeff Goldblum.46 Disney reached a two-year pact with the documentary studio Supper Club (Brian McGinn, David Gelb and Jason Sterman, producers of Netflix's Chef's Table) to produce content for the service, including the conservation-themed nature documentary series Earthkeepers, and a documentary series chronicling the cultural and societal impact of Marvel's characters. Other factual series planned include Encore! (a Kristen Bell-produced series that will reunite casts from high school musical productions to reprise their roles), (Re)Connect (a reality series produced by Kelly Ripa and Mark Consuelos's Milojo Productions), Rogue Trip (a travel series featuring Bob Woodruff and his son Mack), and the reality competition Shop Class. Programming Original programming Live Action Series * High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (available at launch) * The Mandalorian (available at launch) * Diary of a Female President (launching in year one) * The Falcon and the Winter Solider (launching in year one) * Loki (launching in year two) * Untitled Cassian Andor Series (launching in year two) * WandaVision (launching in year two) Animated Series & Shorts * Forky Asks a Question (available at launch) * SparkShorts (available at launch) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Deep Trouble'' ''(available at launch) * Lamp Life (launching in year one) * Monsters at Work (launching in year one) * Tales of Canterlot High (launching in year one) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (launching in year one) * Marvel's What If...? (launching in year one) Documentaries, Unscripted Series & Live Specials * Encore! (available at launch) * Untitled Walt Disney Imagineering Documentary Series (available at launch) * Marvel's Hero Project (available at launch) * The World According to Jeff Goldblum (available at launch) * Be Our Chef (launching in year one) * Cinema Relics: Iconic Art of the Movies (launching in year one) * Into the Unknown: Making Frozen 2 (launching in year one) * Magic of Animal Kingdom (launching in year one) * Marvel's 616 (launching in year one) * (Re)Connect (launching in year one) * Rogue Trip (launching in year one) * Shop Class (launching in year one) * Earthkeepers (launching in year two) * Ink & Paint (launching in year two) Original Films * Lady & The Tramp (available at launch) * Noelle (launching in year one) * The Phineas and Ferb Movie (launching in year one) * Stargirl (launching in year one) * Timmy Failure (launching in year one) * Togo (launching in year one) Recent Releases * Captain Marvel * Dumbo * Avengers: Endgame * Aladdin * Toy Story 4 * The Lion King * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil * Frozen 2 * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Films and Television series Films * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Christmas Carol (2009) * A Country Coyote Goes Hollywood (1965) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Aladdin And The King of Thieves (1996) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (1999) * The Aristocats (1970) * Atlantis: Milo’s Return (2003) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Bambi (1942) * Bao (2018) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) * The Big Green (1995) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Born in China (2017) * Brave (2012) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Canterlot High (2015) * Cars (2006) * Chicken Little (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Condor Man (1981) * Enchanted (2007) * Fantasia (2014) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Flubber (1997) * Free Solo (2018) * Frozen (2013) * Fun and Fancy Free (1949) * G-Force (2009) * George of the Jungle (1997) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Hannah Montana / Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2007) * Heavyweights (1995) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Hercules (1997) * High School Musical (2006) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Home of the Range (2004) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) * The Incredibles (2004) * In Search of the Castaways (1962) * Inside Out (2015) * Iron Man (2008) * John Carter (2012) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * The Love Bug (1968) * Man of the House (1995) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Max Keeble’s Big Move (2001) * Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Midnight Madness (1980) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Moana (2016) * Monsters University (2013) * Morning Light (2008) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * The Muppets (2011) * National Treasure (2004) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Old Dogs (2009) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Parent Trap (1961) * Pete’s Dragon (1977) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pixar Short Films Collection Vol 1 (2007) * Planes (2013) * The Prince and the Pauper (1962) * The Prince & The Pauper (1990) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Ratatouille (2007) * Recess: School’s Out (2001) * Remember the Titans (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Return to Oz (1985) * The Rocketeer (????) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Shipwrecked (1990) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Snow Dogs (2002) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (short) (????) * Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) * Steamboat Willie (1928) * Summer Magic (1963) * Superdad (1973) * The Sword in the Stone (1962) * Tex (1982) * The Three Caballeros (????) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Trail of the Panda (2009) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Tron (1982) * Underdog (2007) * Up (2009) * Wall-E (2008) * Whispers: An Elephant’s Tale (2000) * Wondercolts (2005) * Zootopia (2016) TV shows * Amazing Planet * Andi Mack (seasons one-three) * Boy Meets World * Brain Games * Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan * Dr. K's Exotic Animals * Dr. Oakley Yukon Vet * Drain the Ocean * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2016, season one) * Earth Live * Goof Troop * Great Migrations * Howie Mandel's Animals Doing Things * Kim Possible * Malcolm in the Middle * Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (animated series) * Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man (animated series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (seasons one and two) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Shorts * One Strange Rock * Raven's Home * Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue * Star Wars Rebels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * That's So Raven * Dr. Pol * The Simpsons * Unlikely Animal Friends * Wicked Tuna Device support Disney announced plans for streaming via web browsers on PCs, as well as apps for digital media players (including Roku, and "likely" Apple TV according to Iger), smart TVs, video game consoles, and mobile platforms. Content will be streamed in resolutions up to 4K and with HDR when available.